Reunions and Loss's
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: Gwen brings Ianto back to life and the hub blows up with Ianto and Gwen still in it and gwen loses the love of her life. Then Jack returns and they rebuild the world that has crashed down around the three of them. ABANDONED. PREVIOUS USERNAME JANTO-ADDICT


**A/N: I really need to stop writing fics! I must tell you that ALL updates will be really infrequent as I can only work on one fic at time! **

**Dedication: Gwento-addict & Captain-Jack95 as this started out as a role play on MSN but now I decided to turn it into a fic. I was Ianto :D Gwento-addict was Gwen and CapainJack95 was Jack. I'm eternally grateful to you :P The beta'd version will be up soon. **

Gwen sat at what was once Jack's desk, Rhys watching her. She was gazing down at a murky silver glove made of metal.

"Why is this thing so important?" Rhys asked.

"It's a resurrection gauntlet." Gwen explained.

"A what?" He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"It brings people back from the dead." Gwen sighed, mulling over what to do.

"WHAT?!" Rhys gasped. "Bloody hell." He wasn't really familiar with alien artifacts or creatures yet. Since Jack had run away atop that hill, Gwen and Rhys had rebuilt the hub with help from UNIT and Gwen had taken the job of boss and Rhys had joined as second in command.

"We've had a few……problems with the gloves." Gwen told him.

"What kinda problems?" Rhys studied her cautiously.

"One of our team members got hooked on it and killed herself then we brought her back and she nearly killed me. Then we used another one on Owen and brought Death back with him."

"No way are we using that!" Rhys snapped.

"No, but we are." Gwen looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"What?!" Rhys furrowed his brow.

"We can bring Ianto back!" She grinned and grabbed the glove then swiftly exited the office and headed down to the autopsy room. Rhys followed her.

"Gwen! You're not thinking straight! Please, don't!" Rhys begged.

"Get me Ianto's body from the morgue." Gwen told him. Rhys opened his mouth to protest but Gwen cut in. "Just do it!!!" She ordered.

---------------

Gwen inhaled deeply and prepared herself for the glove and the dangerous events that normally happened. She slipped the glove on, the metal stroking her skin sending shivers down her body due to the icy temperature of the inside. She moved her fingers, loosing up the stiff finger sockets of the resurrection gauntlet. She placed her hand under Ianto's head and felt that strange tug which told her that she was searching for him. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, pulling through the darkness.

"I've found him!" she shouted suddenly, causing Rhys to jump. "Come on, darling. Come with me. Come on." Then Ianto's eyes snapped open and he let out a hoarse, terrified yelp. Rhys reeled back, not able to comprehend what was happening before his eyes. "IANTO!!!" She shrieked, grinning broadly.

"G-Gwen." He panted.

"It's so good to see you!" She let go of Ianto's head and flung the glove to one side as Ianto sat up and she pulled him into a tight hug. "You're alive! You're actually alive!!"

"Is- is that the glove?" He asked when she pulled away, looking at the sliver glove discarded on the floor. He was obviously angry.

"I'm sorry, Ianto." She smiled. "I needed you."

"Jack didn't stop you?" Ianto puzzled.

"He's not here." She looked down sadly.

"Where is he then?" Ianto studied her.

"He's gone." Gwen replied with a sad smile. "He ran away to some space cruiser about 2 month ago."

"Why?!" Ianto sounded hurt that Jack would just run away; the Jack he knew wouldn't flit off and leave.

"Couldn't cope with what he'd done." Gwen smiled softly.

"My death was NOT his fault." Ianto insisted.

"You remember then?" Gwen inquired.

"Clear as crystal." Ianto sighed. Gwen hugged him tightly again and whispered how sorry she was in his ear. Then they pulled away and Gwen told Ianto about Stephan while Rhys worked on computers.

"Not to be the bearer of doom but I have a countdown for a timer and I think it may be some kind of explosions if all things on action movies are true." Rhys shouted.

"WHAT?!" Gwen hurried to his side as Ianto remained where he was, taking in his surroundings. She studied the countdown as it ticked 40, 39, 38, 37, 36… "oh god!" She pulled out her phone and dialed the number which she knew from memory.

-------------------

Jack took a swig of his drink and grimaced as its strong flavour overcame him.

"Another hyper vodka please." Jack said to the bartender.

"You'll kill yourself, Jack!" he tutted.

"Just do it." Jack demanded. The bartender handed him a drink and he downed it straight away, alcohol didn't seem to affect him much since he became immortal. His phone vibrated in his pocket and it took him a moment until he registered what it was.

"Hello?" He answered, rather confused at why someone would call him now. Now that he was meaningless.

"_Jack it's me!" _Gwen sounded stressed and scared.

"Gwen?" He sat down on the stool nearby sounding even more confused than he had started out.

"_It's an emergency!" _She hurried. _"The hub… me and Rhys we're in danger, It's going to…" _She was cut off by a loud explosive noise and cracking and falling rock before the line went dead.

"Gwen?" He panicked. "GWEN?!!" Jack slipped the phone back in his pocket and headed to get his wrist strap from his cabin on the luxury space cruiser; he had to save them.

--------------

Rubble, rocks and dust fell from the ceiling and piled onto the rock that was already covering Ianto's body. He tried to shift some of the rock but it only wedged him in more. He felt something warm trickling down his cheek from his temple and only realized it was blood when it dripped on his already dirty shirt. He was still in the suit he had died in in Thames House as no one had the courage to change him into that gown that only the dead wore. He felt himself slip out of consciousness and promised himself he wouldn't let himself go back to that horribly familiar darkness. But then, unable to stay strong, allowed himself to slip away.

------------

Gwen yelped as the steel pillar crushed down on her.

"HELP!!!" She screamed. "RHYS? IANTO?" She tried to move the pillar but it crushed down on her more. Then she heard someone enter as blood flowed into her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Gwen, Rhys?" Lois called.

"Lois!" Gwen yelped. "It's me!!! Help me!!!!" Then she saw Lois appear in front of her and shift the pillar which was surprisingly easy to move. "What happened?"

"Suicidal bombing, terrorists. Planted one bomb in the water tower, and a few more. The terrorists died in the bombing." Lois explained, helping Gwen to her feet.

"IANTO?" Gwen yelled. No reply. She hurried to the medical bay and struggled through it and found Ianto lying there, motionless. "Ianto, come on talk to me. Hey, what's occurring? Come on. Ianto!" Her eyes welled up. "No, I'm not losing you again!" she begged, pulling Ianto free and resting him on her knees. "IANTO!!" She sobbed. Then Ianto's eyes snapped open and he gulped air in.

"How does Jack do that?" He panted. "Feels like having a really bad hangover."

"Ianto!" She hugged him and grinned broadly. Ianto tried to walk but stumbled and fell then got up again and Gwen and Lois assisted into the main hub area which was less destroyed then other parts. Gwen stumbled and hit her head on a metal shard, blood matting her hair.

"Gwen!" Ianto ran to her side.

"Tell Rhys I love him." Gwen requested.

"No, Gwen. Don't you do that. Don't you say your goodbyes yet. You're going to get through this. You're stronger than that!!!!" Ianto sobbed. Gwen managed to sit up as what she thought was a fatal wound wasn't as deep as they'd thought. A hand stuck out from under the rubble which revealed a gold wedding band.

"Rhys…" Gwen shook her head then grabbed the hand, it was ice cold. "NOOOO RHYS!!!! PLEASE GOD NO! HE CAN'T BE NO!!!!" She screamed and sobbed. She kissed it as Ianto stood up and watched her. "He's dead." Gwen mumbled.

"No! I won't have another death! I won't have it! Not when I can survive anything! No!!" Ianto collapsed next to Gwen in tears. "There must be something we can do!"

"There isn't." Gwen cried. She stood up and hugged Ianto, never wanting to let go. Ianto hugged back, hoping he can take away all her pain.

"Come on, we need to get out." Ianto lead her to the invisible lift as Lois followed. They stepped on and once they reached the surface of Cardiff, the cold sharp air felt wonderful compared to the dust down in the Hub.

"I have to go now." Lois headed off as the paramedics rushed Ianto and Gwen to an ambulance and draped a blanket over her. She shivered as Ianto crouched in front of her. The rain poured onto the ground and soaked Ianto to the skin, but he didn't care. He was just glad to be able to feel the rain on his skin, feel pain, smell the sea, get cold and basically live.

He heard footsteps walking through puddles behind him and he smelt a familiar sent in the air. He turned to see Jack Harkness standing about 10 metres away from him. Ianto's heart skipped a beat and Jack's breath caught in his throat. For a few moments they remained still, staring at one another in disbelief. Then they both ran in the hammering rain and engaged in a passionate kiss and Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him so their bodies were touching, they poured all their emotions into the kiss, never wanting to let go. When they separated Jack whispered softly in Ianto's ear. "I love you, I'm sorry I didn't say it before, Cariad. I…" Ianto shut Jack up with another heart stopping kiss. Ianto led Jack back to the ambulance, their fingers laced.

"Hey, Gwen." Jack smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm shit." She said simply. "Rhys died." She choked back tears.

The smile from Jack's face dropped as he gazed at Gwen in sympathy, not knowing what to say; Rhys was Gwen's everything. What was she going to do without him?

--------------

**What did you think? :D **

**Review please!!!**

**Xx x x **


End file.
